J-Law & Kirio Love Story
by uknow69
Summary: J-Law & Kirio were THE REAL CHINESE GAY couple. Kehidupan mereka sangat sempurna dimata orang lain. Terlihat serasi dan romantis. Tapi mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang tentunya ada pertengkaran juga didalam hubungan asmara mereka. Permulaan yang baik tidak akan selalu baik juga diakhirnya. Mature content, canon slash. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1: HAPPY BEGINNING

**J-LAW & KIRIO LOVE STORY **

**~BEGIN BUT END~**

**...**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FICTION IS CANON SLASH, the content of the story based on the real fact and my imagination. Of course, I borrow J-Law and Kirio as the characters for this story. **

**...**

"**Be yourself. I don't believe in forever, I'm always prepared in ending. I hope before that day, you can help yourself. If we ever break up, then I hope we can still have that lasting memory; if not, then I hope we never change."**

**By J-Law**

**...**

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tetap di rumah!" raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal karena seseorang yang Ia cintai tak mendengarkan apa yang sudah Ia peringatkan sebelumnya. Namun yang diajak bicara terlihat tak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapan pria dihadapannya. "Aku tak suka kau pergi dengan mereka. Kau tahu itukan?" ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada membentak.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bukan? Kalau aku ingin merayakan malam tahun baru. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan bekerja disaat musim libur. Lagipula aku hanya pergi bersenang-senang dengan temanku, apa itu salah?" ucapnya tak kalah kesal dari kekasihnya tadi.

"Salah! Salah besar! Kau terlihat seperti pelacur disana, berendam bersama para pria!"

"Mereka temanku! Dan kau tahu itu! Kalau kau tak suka lebih baik kita putus saja! Aku muak dengan semua laranganmu!" kata-kata yang seharusnya tak dia ucapkan meluncur juga melalui bibir manisnya.

"Baik jika itu maumu! Sekarang juga angkat kaki dari rumahku!" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, dia masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri mematung. Dia nampak berdecak mendengar ucapan mantan kekasihnya barusan. Detik itupun juga dia pergi, keluar dari rumah yang sudah dia tinggali selama hampir satu tahun lamanya.

Setelah medengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, pria yang tadi masuk kedalam kamar pun keluar. Benar, dia sudah pergi.

'Sungguh jika kau menuruti apa kataku hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu yang suka mengumbar tubuh sexymu dihadapan orang lain selain aku.. karena kau hanya milikku seutuhnya dan hanya aku yang boleh melihat dan bahkan menyentuh tubuhmu..'

#

Ini terjadi sudah berlangsung seminggu lamanya. Waktu benar berjalan begitu cepat, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat untuk mencoba minta maaf satu sama lain. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat egois dan tak mau mengalah. Padahal jelas keduanya salah, Xiahe yang terlalu kekanakkan dan Luo yang tak menepati janjinya pada Xiahe kalau dia tak akan keluar rumah di malam tahun baru. Tapi apa? Ternyata dia pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya tanpa izin sama sekali dari sang kekasih yang tengah bekerja diluar sana. Sungguh nekat!

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar? Kau terlihat menyedihkan tanpa Xiahe!" ucap teman satu kelasnya yang mengetahui perihal putusnya hubungan Xiahe dan Luo. Luo menatap temannya dengan pandangan malas, sudah berapa kali saja teman dekatnya itu membahas Xiahe.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Luo, teman Luo yang bername-tag "Lin" diseragamnya pun berucap kembali, "Aku hanya ingin kau dan Xiahe berbaikan lagi. Lihatlah kau seminggu ini bahkan hanya makan sehari sekali. Kau terlihat bertambah kurus Luo. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat bergantung pada Xiahe dan sekarang Xiahe tak ada disampingmu baru seminggu saja membuatmu sekurus ini. Apalagi kalau sebulan? Aku rasa kau sudah mati kelaparan." dengan kejamnya teman sendiri berkata seperti itu. Luo terlihat cemberut mendengar penuturan teman dekatnya tadi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Lin memang ada benarnya. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Xiahe. Dia mengandalkan semuanya dengan uang Xiahe. Bagaimanapun selama ini Xiahe yang membiayai semua kebutuhannya. Dia tak punya uang sama sekali untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu malas untuk mencari pekerjaan diluar sana, sedangkan selama ini dia biasa hidup dimanja oleh Xiahe.

"A..pa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?" ucap Luo tiba-tiba, dirinya terlihat tak begitu yakin saat mengucapkan pertanyaan tadi. Teman Luo yang masih setia duduk disampingnya terlihat gemas melihat tingkah teman dekatnya itu. Pikirnya, Luo begitu lelet.

"Tentu saja! Tentu kau harus minta maaf padanya. Karena semua terjadi juga karena kenakalanmu sendiri!" ucap Lin kesal. Luo tampak menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah itu. Dia termangu sejenak memikirkan semua kesalahannya. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi yang sekarang ini terlihat tak semudah kasus sebelumnya. Pertama, mereka memang pernah putus saat Xiahe mengetahui perihal operasi plastik yang Luo lakukan. Xiahe marah pada waktu itu. Marah bukan karena uangnya yang dipakai untuk biaya operasi plastik. Tapi Xiahe marah karena Luo jadi terlihat tak natural lagi, Xiahe berpendapat bahwa Luo sudah cantik dari awal jadi tak butuh yang namanya operasi plastik. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sehari saja, keesokkan harinya mereka kembali seperti semula saat Luo mengucapkan maaf atas perbuatannya itu. Xiahe terlalu mencintai Luo, diapun tak mungkin untuk tidak memaafkan kekasihnya karena ucapan maaf yang tulus meluncur manis dari bibir Luo saja mampu meluluhkan hati dingin Xiahe.

Tiba-tiba Luo teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka malam itu, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Luo tampak tengah menikmati dunia gemerlap disalah satu bar terkenal di pusat kota Beijing. Dia tengah asyik meliukkan tubuhnya bak orang kesetanan dibawah lampu disko dan alunan musik yang menggema. Dia tak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya, dia hanya ingin asyik berjoget sepuasnya. Itu saja.

Kesenangannya tiba-tiba terusik saat mendapati seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berada dibelakangnya. Menepuk bahunya pelan, dia menatap orang asing dihadapannya dengan sangat malas. Ada gerangan apa pria asing ini menghampirinya?

"Aku meminta nomor ponselmu." ucap pria berperawakan tinggi itu secara tiba-tiba, membuat Luo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Luo pikir orang dihadapannya itu sudah gila, tiba-tiba mengganggu kesenangannya dan tanpa basa-basi sama sekali langsung meminta nomor ponselnya.

Karena terlihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari Luo, pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Xiahe, mengulangi ucapannya pada Luo. "Aku meminta nomor ponselmu, berapa nomormu?" tanya Xiahe kembali. Xiahe pikir Luo tak mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya karena bisingnya musik yang menggema diruangan minim lampu ini.

Bukannya menjawab Luo justru pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Xiahe. Dia menyeret temannya juga untuk pergi meninggalkan area dance. Xiahe menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dia tahu kalau triknya tadi memang salah. Tak seharusnya dia langsung blak-blakkan seperti itu. Tapi itu sudah terlanjur, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Walau begitu dia tak menyerah cukup sampai disini untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel si manis.

Luo tampak kembali setelah dari toilet. Pria manis itu tengah duduk bersama temannya tadi. Xiahe yang kini tengah berada di mejanya, duduk bersama Xiaohui - teman yang merekomendasikan dirinya untuk berkenalan dengan pria manis tadi. Xiahe langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Xiaohui begitu saja. Xiahe dengan langkah percaya diri menghampiri Luo yang tengah mengobrol bersama temannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Xiahe begitu girang saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Luo. Luo nampak terkejut mendapati pria yang tadi meminta nomor ponselnya kini berada dihadapannya kembali. Sebenarnya apa mau pria asing ini darinya sih? Luo jengah melihat tingkah laku pria berperawakan tinggi dihadapannya itu.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Luo nampak risih.

"Boleh aku tahu berapa nomor ponselmu?" tanya Xiahe sekali lagi. Walau sikap Luo kurang bersahabat padanya, Xiahe tak menyerah justru ini terlihat menarik karena pria manis dihadapannya tipe pria yang tak mudah didekati. Pikir Xiahe.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." jawab Luo dengan sopan.

"Kenapa? Kau cukup menyebutkan berapa nomor ponselmu." Xiahe benar-benar tak mau menyerah. Ia sudah terlanjut tertarik dengan pria manis ini dan dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan nomor ponsel pria manis yang tengah Ia bujuk saat ini.

"Aku lupa nomor ponselku." jawab Luo kemudian. Xiahe tampak sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Luo, lupa nomor ponselnya? Itu pasti cuma trik belaka, mana ada orang yang lupa nomor ponselnya sendiri. Pikir Xiahe.

Xiahe pun menjawab, "Kalau begitu kau _miscall_ saja nomor ponselku, aku akan menyebutkan nomor ponselku padamu."

Dengan senyum manisnya bak malaikat, Luo menjawab "Aku tak ada pulsa, pulsaku habis."

Pria manis ini benar-benar pintar berdalih, ada saja alasannya. Tapi jawaban seperti itu tampaknya tak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk Xiahe. Dia masih terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel si manis. Xiahe tersenyum, Ia terlihat begitu sabar meladeni pria incarannya itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, berikan saja nomor ponselmu padaku. Aku akan mengisi pulsa untukmu." karena tak ada alasan lain lagi untuk mengelak, akhirnya Luo memberikan nomor ponselnya juga pada Xiahe. Itu artinya Luo sama sekali tak lupa berapa nomor ponselnya, bukan?

#

Xiahe tampak kembali setelah selang beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari pintu utama bar. Xiahe menghampiri Luo kembali yang masih setia duduk bersama temannya.

"Apa sudah masuk? Tadi aku mengirim pulsa dinomor ponselmu." ucap Xiahe semangat. Lalu Luo dengan sungkan menjawab. "Oh itu, sudah."

#

Bermula dari situlah hubungan mereka mulai terjalin. Xiahe dan Luo saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain setelah Xiahe menolong Luo yang dikerumuni oleh para pria di depan pintu bar. Saat itu Luo dan temannya hendak pulang. Tapi mereka dihadang. Tak jauh dari tempat Luo, Xiahe yang juga hendak akan pulang melihat kejadian dimana posisi Luo terdesak. Dia menghampiri Luo dan menolong Luo dari orang-orang itu. Saat itulah mereka mulai mengobrol lebih akrab. Teman Luo pulang lebih awal. Xiahe kemudian mengajak Luo ke sebuah cafe untuk menenangkan Luo dari kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi. Mereka pergi ke cafe bersama Xiaohui - teman Xiahe yang kebetulan membawa mobil.

Di cafe tersebut mereka bertiga saling berbincang. Xiahe dan Xiaohui terkejut setelah mengetahui berapa usia Luo sebenarnya. 16 tahun! Dia masih seorang pelajar? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia masuk disebuah bar dengan bebas? Xiahe tampak sangat tua dihadapan Luo - nyatanya mereka berselisih 9 tahun. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tak menjadi masalah, buktinya hubungan mereka berlanjut setelah seminggu berteman. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan serius. Hubungan serius mereka kini tampaknya sedang diuji. Luo melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya. Jika dia meminta maaf, apa Xiahe akan memaafkannya? Lantas bagaimana nasibnya jika dia tak mendapat maaf dari Xiahe?

Luo mengacak rambutnya brutal dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika Xiahe benar-benar marah dan tak mau memaafkannya sama sekali? Padahal dia sendiri yang ceroboh dengan mulutnya. Bibirnya yang tipis itu tak sengaja mengatakan kata laknat yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. Putus! Bukankah dia sendiri yang berkata? Sekarang dia sendiri yang kena batunya. Menyesal? Pasti. Makanya penting sekali yang namanya berpikir sebelum berbicara.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera minta maaf padanya." ucap Luo begitu pelan tapi perkataannya masih terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Lin yang masih setia duduk disampingnya hingga saat ini.

"Itu hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan dari awal." gumam Lin, dia nampak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Luo sendirian.

"Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya mendapat maaf dari Xiahe.." ucap Luo pada dirinya sendiri.

#

Selama seminggu ini Luo berpikir antara meminta maaf atau tidak pada Xiahe. Dia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Xiahe dan meminta maaf. Persetan dengan gengsi. Jika dia gengsi meminta maaf sampai kapan Ia akan hidup menderita?

Jika dilihat dari sikap Luo yang seperti butuh Xiahe karena uangnya saja. Memang demikian adanya bukan? Dia hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang masih butuh dibiayai hidup. Luo sudah tak hidup bersama orangtuanya sudah lama. Sejak orangtuanya itu memutuskan untuk bercerai, dan Luo tak memilih salahsatupun dari mereka untuk menjaganya. Dia kecewa dengan keputusan orangtuanya berpisah dan itu membuatnya sungguh sangat membenci mereka. Malam dimana dia bertemu dengan Xiahe adalah malam dimana orangtuanya mengatakan padanya kalau mereka telah resmi bercerai.

Saat ini Luo nampak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat dihadapannya. Ia masih terlihat bergulat dengan pikirannya, padahal dia sendiri bilang kalau keputusannya untuk minta maaf pada Xiahe sudah bulat. Justru setelah tinggal selangkah lagi dia terlihat ragu. Luo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ntah kenapa perasaannya jadi gugup. Padahal dia hanya akan meminta maaf pada mantan kekasihnya saja.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapan Luo terbuka lebar, saat itu pulalah pandangan mereka saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Karena sejak saat Luo mengatakan 'putus' dua minggu yang lalu, selama itu pula mereka tak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

Luo tampak gugup. Karena tak menyangka jika Xiahe akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba padahal dia belum mengetuk pintu sama sekali. Akhirnya diapun berdalih dengan berkata, "Hm.. ah, aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan." ucap Luo mendadak. Luo berbalik badan dan hendak pergi dari hadapan sang mantan, akan tetapi Xiahe mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya dan membawa Luo dihadapannya.

Luo terkejut dengan tindakan Xiahe yang tiba-tiba, Luo menatap kedalam bola mata Xiahe dengan gugup. Tatapan mata Xiahe benar-benar dalam. Perbuatan Xiahe tadi membuat tak ada jarak diantara mereka lagi. Xiahe mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Luo, dan tangannya yang lain Ia lingkarkan dipinggang ramping milik Luo.

"Xiahe.." cicit Luo takut. Luo menelan ludah susah payah hanya karena mendapat tatapan tajam Xiahe yang tertuju padanya. Tak pernah Ia setakut ini berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah satu tahun ini hidup bersama dengannya.

Luo berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Xiahe. "Le..hmmphth.. he.." Luo tiba-tiba mendapat ciuman mendadak Xiahe dibibirnya. Xiahe nampak tak mau melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada Luo. Dia terus mencium bibir yang sudah dua minggu ini sudah tak dirasakan lagi manisnya.

Xiahe menuntun Luo untuk masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Luo. Luo sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan diri. Xiahe begitu kuat, dan pria dihadapannya memang bukan tandingannya. Diapun bersikap pasrah saat ini. Mungkin dengan begitu Xiahe mau memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Saat mencapai ruang tamu, Xiahe melempar tubuh Luo diatas sofa lalu menindihnya. Tanpa ampun dia mencium kembali bibir sang mantan kekasih. Dengan sedikit sulit, Luo akhirnya bisa juga mengimbangi permainan Xiahe dibibirnya. Luo memulai untuk membalas ciuman Xiahe padanya. Mereka pun saling memagut, mengecup, melumat bibir dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Seperti tak ada waktu lagi diesok harinya, ciuman mereka terkesan brutal dan kasar.

"Xia...he." ucap Luo kesulitan ditengah ciuman Xiahe dibibirnya. Luo benar-benar sudah tidak kuat untuk meneruskan permainan. Dia merasa tubuhnya butuh asupan oksigen masuk kedalam mulutnya, tapi tampaknya Xiahe tak peduli. Akhirnya Luo berusaha untuk mendorong dada Xiahe agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya detik itu juga. Karena usahanya tak juga direspon oleh Xiahe. Luopun memukul punggung Xiahe dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia punya. Dan barulah setelah itu Xiahe melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada Luo.

Detik itu pula Luo berkata, "Brengsek!" Luo menyingkirkan sisa air liur disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Entah itu air liur milik siapa yang ada diarea bibirnya. Persetan dengan itu, Luo kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar di sofa, sedangkan Xiahe tanpa sepatah kata pun muncul dari bibirnya terlihat tetap diposisinya yang tengah berdiri memandangi Luo dari atas hingga bawah. Seolah tengah menelanjangi Luo saat itu juga.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" tiba-tiba saja Luo gugup saat Xiahe kembali mendekatkan diri pada tubuhnya. Luo menutup matanya kala wajah Xiahe hampir sangat dekat dihadapan wajahnya langsung.

"Bercintalah denganku sekarang dan aku akan memaafkanmu." bisik Xiahe tepat didepan telinga Luo. Detik itu juga Luo membuka matanya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Xiahe sudah kembali menindih tubuh kecil Luo.

"Ahh.." Luo merintih kala Xiahe menggigit diarea perpotongan lehernya tiba-tiba. Xiahe tampak mengeksplor area leher milik Luo untuk diberi kissmark. Luo yang berada dibawah Xiahe tampak tak menolak dan membiarkan Xiahe untuk menjelajahi lehernya. Dia hanya perlu mendesah, merintih dibawah kendali sang kekasih. Sekarang mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi bukan?

"Xiahe, pintunya.." ucap Luo disaat Xiahe tampak asyik dengan aktivitasnya mengeksplor leher miliknya itu.

"XIAHE!" teriak Luo dengan keras karena orang yang ada diatasnya tak juga mendengarkan apa yang sudah Ia katakan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit mendengus Xiahe beranjak dari tubuh sang kekasih hanya untuk menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Sudah." ucap Xiahe pada Luo. Luo diam saja. Xiahe bergerak maju lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Luo untuk dibawa ke area yang lebih dalam. Tepat sampai didepan sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tv, Xiahe menjatuhkan tubuh Luo diatas sofa tersebut. Luo sedikit merintih karena Xiahe menjatuhkannya agak kasar.

Xiahe langsung membuka t-shirt yang tengah Luo kenakan saat itu juga dan menindihnya. Luo tak keberatan dengan Xiahe yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Luo justru tersenyum melihat gairah sang kekasih. Luo langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Xiahe. Lalu Ia mengecup bibir Xiahe dengan lembut, ciuman itu langsung disambut hangat oleh Xiahe tentunya. Mereka pun berciuman mesra kembali.

Setelah dua menit berciuman, Luo mengangkat t-shirt Xiahe untuk dilepas dari tubuh sang kekasih. Mereka pun kini sama-sama tak mengenakan atasan.

Xiahe mencium bibir Luo kembali, kali ini Luo membiarkan mulutnya terbuka membiarkan lidah milik Xiahe bersentuhan dengan lidahnya juga. Suara decakan dari ciuman mereka pun terdengar di ruangan tv tersebut. Ciuman mereka berhenti setelah keduanya saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, mereka saling menatap kedalam bola mata masing-masing lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Luo dengan tulus. Xiahe tak membalas ucapan Luo namun langsung bereaksi meremas dada Luo yang tampak bebas di depan matanya. Saat itu juga Luo merintih. Xiahe mulai mengecup dada Luo yang tadi sempat Ia remas tiba-tiba. Lalu Ia meremasnya kembali secara bergantian.

Xiahe berhenti dari aktivitasnya setelah itu dirasa cukup. Dia duduk dihadapan Luo, begitupun dengan Luo dia duduk sambil menatap Xiahe. Lalu dia tersenyum jahil dan meremas kejantanan milik sang kekasih dengan tiba-tiba. Xiahe tertawa, lalu membiarkan Luo untuk melakukan hal yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Luo tampak tengah membuka resleting celana yang sedang Xiahe pakai. Dengan bantuan Xiahe akhirnya celana pendek yang Xiahe kenakan tadi terlepas.

Luo lalu menindih Xiahe dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Tangannya yang bebas Ia gunakan untuk meremas kejantanan milik sang kekasih dengan ritme lembut. Sedangkan bibirnya masih dengan setia memagut bibir sang kekasih. Luo menghentikan meremas kejantanan sang kekasih setelah merasakan kejantanan itu mulai mengeras. Xiahe langsung mendindih Luo dan membuka seluruh pakaian bagian bawah yang Luo kenakan. Kini Luo tampak tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun berbaring pasrah dihadapan Xiahe. Xiahe tampak terlihat bergairah dan langsung melepas celana dalam yang sudah menyiksa kejantannya didalam sana. Mereka pun benar-benar sama tak berbusana diatas sofa panjang yang sempit itu.

Xiahe mulai membuka kaki milik Luo agak lebar dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu untuk melingkari area pinggangnya. Kejantanan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu tampak sudah tak sabar untuk masuk ke area hangat yang terpampang indah dihadapannya. Saat itu juga Xiahe mencoba untuk memasukkan miliknya kedalam sana. Tanpa pelumas sama sekali membuat Luo menjerit kesakitan karena itu. "Akh! Akh! Akh!" Luo menjerit setiap kali kejantanan Xiahe mencoba masuk lebih dalam dilubang Luo yang terliat sangat sempit.

"Uhh.." Luo merintih kesakitan kala rasa perih menyerang area bawah tubuhnya itu. Xiahe seolah tak peduli dengan segala jeritan dan rintihan yang ditimbulkan oleh Luo. Ia tampak masih berkonsentrasi agar miliknya masuk dengan sempurna. Kala hal itu sudah terjadi, tanpa aba-aba apapun Xiahe langsung menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dengan ritme yang lumayan cepat. Luo pun kembali dibuat menjerit berkali-kali karena itu.

"Akhh akh akh.. uhh." Luo menjerit menahan segala rasa perih yang Ia dapatkan. Dia menutup matanya yang sesekali Ia buka untuk melihat area bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tengah dimasuki oleh kejantanan Xiahe.

Xiahe menatap Luo yang berada dibawahnya tengah mengernyit menahan perih, Ia justru semakin mempercepat ritme gerakan keluar masuknya sehingga menambah rasa sakit yang Luo alami.

"Ahhh, Xiahe.." rintih Luo sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hmm, apa?" tanya Xiahe pura-pura tak tahu.

"Pelan.." ucap Luo. Xiahe hanya diam dan tak menuruti apa yang Luo katakan. "Aku bilang PELAN!" akhirnya Luo geram dan mambentak. Xiahe hanya menyeringai jahil, dia hanya suka menggoda kekasihnya saja. Entah dia suka melihat Luo yang kesal karena ulahnya. Xiahe pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan ritme lebih lembut.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Xiahe sambil menatap Luo yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Ya.." jawab Luo begitu singkat.

#

Xiahe memeluk pinggang Luo yang terbaring diatas tubuhnya. Luo tampak kelelahan dan tertidur diatas tubuh Xiahe. Luo terlihat nyaman berbantalkan dada bidang sang kekasih. Xiahe tak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali setelah aktivitas yang barusaja mereka lakukan. Dia asyik memandang tubuh kurus kecil kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur diatas tubuhnya. Bahkan Xiahe tak merasa berat sama sekali, tubuh Luo terlihat semakin kurus dari dua minggu lalu. Xiahe merasa sedikit bersalah, tak seharusnya kemarin dia mengiyakan perkataan 'putus' dari Luo karena mereka saat itu benar-benar emosi sehingga hal tersebut terjadi.

"Aku berjanji hal kemarin itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Maafkan aku Bao." ucap Xiahe lirih lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luo dan membuat Luo sedikit melenguh dalam tidur-nya.

#

"Eungh.." Luo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dia melihat ke area sekelilingnya dan dia tersadar tengah berada diatas tubuh sang kekasih. Luo mendongak untuk melihat Xiahe. Xiahe tampak masih tertidur. Tidurnya terlihat begitu damai. Luo tersenyum manis melihatnya, lalu memeluk pinggang Xiahe dibawahnya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya dan rumah ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa benar-benar sangat bahagia bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Hatinya merasa hangat dan nyaman ketika berada disisi Xiahe - itulah yang dia rasakan.

Setelah merasa puas memeluk kekasih yang Ia rindukan dua minggu terakhir ini, Luo merubah posisinya dengan menumpu kedua tangannya dibahu Xiahe. Dia tertawa kecil kala melihat Xiahe yang masih tertidur.

cup, cup, cup

Tiga kali sebuah kecupan Luo daratkan dibibir Xiahe agar kekasihnya itu bangun. Lihatlah sepertinya usaha Luo berhasil. Xiahe perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Luo langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman termanis yang Ia miliki. Xiahe hanya diam. Dia meraih pinggang Luo untuk merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tertidur, hmm?" tanya Xiahe. Luo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Sungguh tidak ada." jawab Luo meyakinkan.

"Yakin?" Luo mengangguk mantap. "Lalu apa tadi itu?" ucap Xiahe lagi sambil menunjukkan bibirnya didepan Luo. Luo hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mencium bibir kekasihku sendiri?" ucap Luo.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja itu artinya aku harus membalas ciuman darimu." ucap Xiahe diakhiri kekehan dan langsung mencium Luo secara paksa. Luo tak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal tersebut, dia membalas ciuman Xiahe padanya.

"Bao, would you marry me?" ucap Xiahe tiba-tiba pada Luo. Luo mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. Lelaki manis berumur 17 tahun itu bingung dengan ucapan Xiahe barusan. "Would you marry me, Bao?" ucap Xiahe sekali lagi.

"Bao?" Luo tampak masih bingung. 'Siapa Bao?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiahe, Luo menggeleng. Luo mendukkan wajahnya dalam tak menatap Xiahe dihadapannya. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sedih mendengar ucapan Xiahe barusan. Xiahe yang melihat raut wajah Luo langsung mengangkat dagu Luo agar menatapnya.

"Wo Ai Ni." ucapnya kemudian. "Menikahlah denganku Bao.." ucapnya lagi.

"Bao itu aku?" tanya Luo dengan tampang bingung diraut wajahnya yang imut itu. Xiahe mengangguk. Luo langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap wajah pria dihadapannya begitu dalam. Dia tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk Xiahe erat.

"Aku kira Bao itu orang lain, aku sempat kecewa tadi." ucap Luo pada Xiahe. Xiahe hanya membalas memeluk Luo dengan erat.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Bao." jelas Xiahe, Luo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa Bao?" tanya Luo mendongak melihat kearah wajah Xiahe.

"Itu karena.. kau bagaikan harta karun yang sangat berharga yang pernah aku miliki didunia ini." mendengar penuturan Xiahe, Luo benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dia pun memeluk erat Xiahe dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

Xiahe melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka berdua. Xiahe menangkup wajah kecil Luo dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatap kedua bola mata Luo dengan serius. "Would you marry me?" tanya Xiahe sekali lagi. Dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir Luo, Luo mengangguk mantap saat menjawabnya. Xiahe pun tersenyum senang kala mendapat jawaban yang sangat Ia inginkan dari kekasihnya itu. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luo. Mereka pun berciuman.

#

"Kau menyukainya?" ucap Xiahe setelah menyematkan cincin di jari manis Luo. Luo pun membalasnya dengan anggukkan yang disertai senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Sangat indah, terima kasih Xiahe." ucap Luo.

"Kita mandi bersama?" Luo pun mengangguk. Mereka pun beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka bercinta tadi untuk menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka. Tentunya mereka telanjang sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mandi dan saat berbincang tadi.

#

"Kau memesan buku?" tanya Xiahe yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Luo yang sudah memakai baju tidur dan tengah berbaring beberapa menit yang lalu langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jadi sudah sampai?" ucap Luo dengan semangat. Xiahe hanya membalasnya dengan dagunya yang Ia gerakkan sedikit untuk menunjukkan dimana buku-buku yang telah dipesan Luo itu.

"Aku sudah lama memesannya." ucap Luo sambil melihat-lihat isi buku yang sangat Ia inginkan itu. Xiahe yang melihat ekspresi Luo itu tampak biasa saja, karena itu sudah hal biasa terjadi. Luo memang suka memesan buku karena hobinya memang membaca buku. Akan tetapi disetiap buku yang Luo pesan itu tidak pernah dibayar oleh Luo sendiri tapi Xiahe yang membayarnya. Walaupun begitu Xiahe tak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Dari hobinya itupun Luo bercita-cita untuk menjadi penulis terkenal.

#

"Sayang, bangunlah. Bukankah kau harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?"

"Eungh.. aku malas, aku tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah hari ini." ucap Luo masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Xiahe hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya yang malas itu.

"Bagaimana mau menjadi penulis terkenal kalau berangkat ke sekolah saja malas seperti ini." ucapan Xiahe itu membuat Luo membuka matanya seketika. Dia menatap tak suka pada Xiahe.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi penulis terkenal. Ingat itu baik-baik!" ucap Luo sungguh-sungguh. Xiahe hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri Luo dan mengacak rambut Luo gemas.

"Aku percaya pada istriku, buatlah mimpimu itu segera terwujud. Aku mendukungmu." ucap Xiahe diakhiri dengan senyuman, Luo pun membalas senyuman tulus itu dari Xiahe.

'Aku pasti bisa mewujudkan impianku itu..' ucap Luo dalam hati.

"Aku harus berangkat bekerja sekarang. Baik-baiklah di rumah. Aku pergi.." ucap Xiahe lalu mengecup bibir Luo singkat.

#

"Li Jia Wen.." gumam Luo ketika teringat akan sesuatu. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari celana jeans yang kemarin Ia pakai. Luo langsung merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. Disana terdapat ID-Card bertuliskan nama Li Jia Wen.

"Director of Li Publishing." ucap Luo ketika membaca deretan tulisan yang ada di ID-Card yang ada digenggamannya itu. Lalu Ia tersenyum dengan manis. "Orang ini bisa membantuku mewujudkan impianku.." ucapnya kemudian.

Drrt drrt

Luo menoleh ke arah suara ponselnya yang tengah bergetar. Dia lantas menghampiri meja nakas lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk diponselnya.

"Hallo, ibu.." ucap Luo menyapa ibunya terlebih dulu.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya ibu Luo diseberang sana.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman bu." jawab Luo sekenanya.

"Siapa?" tanya ibunya dengan nada tegas.

"Xiahe." jawab Luo singkat. Luo merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada suara ibunya ditelepon.

"Ibu perlu bicara denganmu dan juga Xiahe. Bisakah kalian bertemu dengan ibu siang ini?" ucap ibu Luo lagi. Luo tampak terdiam sejenak memikirkannya, seperti ada yang aneh dari sikap ibunya. Tak biasanya juga ibunya mencari dirinya. Biasanya beliau tak peduli sama sekali dengannya.

"Itu.. aku tidak tahu Xiahe bisa atau tidak bu, dia tengah bekerja saat ini." jawab Luo.

"Tanyakan saja dulu padanya, setelah itu kabari ibu."

"Baiklah."

#

Setelah mengakhiri perbicangan dengan ibunya ditelepon. Luo langsung mengirim sebuah pesan pada Xiahe. Apakah pria tampan itu memiliki waktu luang siang ini untuk bertemu dengan ibunya? Beberapa menit kemudian, tertera dilayar ponsel Luo terdapat pesan dari Xiahe, dia berkata dalam pesan itu bahwa dia memiliki waktu luang siang nanti.

#

Disinilah mereka saat ini, berada didepan gedung restoran mewah kelas atas. Luo tampak ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Dia menahan lengan Xiahe saat Xiahe hendak melangkah masuk kedalam restoran tersebut. Lantas Xiahe menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Luo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiahe bingung melihat ekspresi Luo yang tak terbaca olehnya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Aku memiliki firasat buruk." ucap Luo menatap kedalam bola mata Xiahe mencari pengertian darinya. Xiahe lantas tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Luo tengah khawatir. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Xiahe akan bertemu dengan orangtua dari kekasihnya. Xiahe pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hubungan mereka pada orangtua Luo.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." ucap Xiahe menenangkan Luo. Xiahe tersenyum pada Luo, Luo pun membalasnya. Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam restoran itu dengan bergandengan tangan.

#

Luo dan Xiahe memberi hormat pada orangtua Luo sesampainya dihadapan mereka. Ternyata tak hanya ibu dan ayah Luo saja, tapi juga kakak perempuan Luo datang.

Luo tampak gugup didepan orangtuanya. Xiahe bisa merasakan itu, tangan yang sedari tadi Ia genggam terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Xiahe tersenyum manis pada orangtua dan kakak perempuan Luo. Dia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Perkenalkan saya Xiahe, teman Luo." ucap Xiahe.

"Ya kami sudah tahu, duduklah." ucap ayah Luo mempersilahkan Xiahe maupun Luo untuk duduk.

"Kalian berdua terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman dekat." ucap kakak perempuan Luo tiba-tiba. Lantas Xiahe langsung memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Kami memang sangat dekat." ucap Xiahe menimpali.

"Benarkah?" ucap kakak perempuan Luo terkesan sinis.

"Kalian berdua mau makan apa? Biar kami pesankan." ucap ibu Luo mengganti topik untuk meredakan suasana.

Tapi kakak perempuan Luo tampak tak suka dengan acara basi-basi yang tengah terjadi. Lantas dia berkata, "Sudahlah bu, kita datang kesini mengundang mereka bukan untuk makan. Tujuan utama kita itu untuk menanyakan perihal hubungan apa yang tengah mereka jalani."

Mendengar penuturan dari kakak Luo suasana terlihat semakin kikuk, mereka semua tiba-tiba saling terdiam. Luo merasa kakaknya sedang memojokkannya dengan Xiahe, dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kami hanya teman kak, tidak lebih." ucap Luo akhirnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau kalian hanya teman biasa, apa harus bergandengan tangan erat seperti itu?" saat itu juga Luo langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan Xiahe. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, kalau dari awal kedatangan mereka begitu diperhatikan.

"Apa artinya hanya sebuah gandengan tangan biasa." ucap Luo kemudian.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga akan menyangkal seperti adikku?" ucap kakak perempuan Luo menatap tak suka pada Xiahe.

"I..tu.." Xiahe hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mulai menjelaskan kebenarannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ayah Luo menyelanya.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki hal ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kami rasa itu sudah cukup jelas, kalian berpacaran?" ayah Luo menatap Xiahe dengan serius. Tak ada ekspresi kesal diwajahnya. Tapi Xiahe tahu apa yang dirasakan keluarga Luo saat ini. Mereka pasti membencinya karena hubungannya dengan Luo.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi disini. Apa yang kalian kira tentang hubungan kami memanglah benar. Saya dan Luo memang sepasang kekasih, kami sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan ini." jelas Xiahe dengan tegas dan berani. Luo yang ada disampingnya hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Orangtuanya terlihat sangat marah.

PLAK

Xiahe mendapat tamparan tiba-tiba dari kakak perempuan Luo yang dari awal sudah terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat adik kecilku terjerumus kedalam hubungan yang menjijikan?" dia sangat kesal pada Xiahe. Kakak perempuan Luo tampak mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dia mengenal sosok Luo adalah pribadi yang polos, dia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Kak, kami tidak menjijikan. Kami saling mencintai. Aku mencintai Xiahe, dan Xiahe juga mencintaiku." ucap Luo membela Xiahe.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Tapi sungguh saya benar-benar mencintai Luo. Saya menyayanginya." ucap Xiahe sambil menatap kedua orangtua dan kakak perempuan Luo. Tampak ayah Luo menghela nafas beratnya. Ia sulit menerima kenyataan yang ada. "Mohon restui kami.." ucap Xiahe, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan keluarga Luo.

"Duduklah." pinta ibu Luo pada Xiahe. Lalu beliau menuntun Xiahe untuk duduk dan jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini terjadi karena kami yang lalai tak menjaga Luo dengan baik." ucap ibu Luo.

"Berapa umurmu anak muda?" tanya ayah Luo tiba-tiba menatap Xiahe.

"26 tahun." jawab Xiahe dengan tegas. Ayah Luo lantas mengangguk.

"Sebuah umur yang sudah cukup matang untuk bisa menjaga Luo kami." katanya lagi. "Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya seorang photographer." jawab Xiahe.

"Ayah, ibu kalian tahu? Xiahe itu bukan photographer biasa. Dia photographer terkenal, tahun baru kemarin bahkan Xiahe mendapat job untuk memotret artis sekelas Edison Chen." tutur Luo dengan semangat. Xiahe hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu." timpal ayah Luo.

"Tentu saja, Xiahe juga memiliki studio photo dan juga online shop di taobao." jelas Luo lagi.

"Kedengarannya Xiahe pengusaha muda yang sukses." ucap Ibu Luo sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah.. tidak juga." ucap Xiahe tampak malu karena dipuji ibu Luo.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat jika kau ingin bersama dengan adikku." ucap Kakak perempuan Luo tiba-tiba. Dia menatap serius Xiahe dihadapannya. "Jangan membuatnya terluka, kami sangat menyayangi Luo kami." ucapnya dengan tegas. Xiahe mengangguk.

"Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan kalian. Jadi restuilah kami." ucap Xiahe mantap.

"Kami rasa tak ada lagi alasan untuk menghalangi cinta kalian." ibu Luo kembali berucap sambil menatap Xiahe dan Luo secara bergantian.

"Ibu, ayah dan kakak merestui kami?" tanya Luo kemudian. Mereka pun mengangguk secara bersamaan. Luo dan Xiahe langsung tersenyum. Luo langsung menghambur memeluk sang ibu.

"Terima kasih bu.." ucap Luo lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. Luo juga menatap ayahnya dan kakaknya. "Terima kasih ayah.. terima kasih kak.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

#

Xiahe dan Luo tampak bahagia mendapat restu dari keluarga Luo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau orangtuaku akan merestui kita." ucap Luo menatap Xiahe. Xiahe hanya tersenyum.

"Itu bagus bukan?" Luo pun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar utama restoran. Xiahe dan Luo saling bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Langkah keduanya terhenti kala seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa Luo.

"Luo?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Luo melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia menatap asing pria berkacamata yang memanggilnya barusan. Pria itu kemudian menghampiri Luo dan Xiahe yang tengah berdiri. "Kau Mai Luoluo bukan?" ucap seseorang itu lagi. Luo belum bisa mengenali pria dihadapannya, sehingga Ia masih terdiam.

Seseorang itu lantas membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Sekarang kau bisa mengenaliku?" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Pria yang menyapa Luo itu berperawakan tinggi, bermata sipit, dan memiliki lesung pipi.

"Kau?" ucap Luo kaget setelah mengenali siapa pria yang menyapa barusan. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut ditempat umum seperti ini. Xiahe yang sedari tadi disamping Luo tampak tak suka dengan pria yang barusaja menyapa istrinya itu.

...

_to be continued_

_..._

Xiahe dan Luo belum menikah secara resmi. Tapi Xiahe sudah melamarnya sehingga Ia mengklaim bahwa Luo itu istrinya. _Ini fanfic pertama saya. Cerita ini layak atau tidak dipublish di ffn? Mohon saran dan kritikannya jika berkenan. Terima kasih._


	2. Chapter 2: SAD ENDING

**J-LAW & KIRIO LOVE STORY **

**...**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FICTION IS CANON SLASH, the content of the story based on the REAL FACT and my IMAGINATION. Of course, I borrow J-Law and Kirio as the characters for this story. This is just fiction, the characters on the story based on my IMAGINATION. I don't know how they are in personal. I just want to describe them like that.**

**...**

**30% = THE REAL FACT | 70% = IMAGINATION**

...

Title : J-Law & Kirio Love Story

Genre : Canon, hurt/comfort, boyslove

Pairing : J-RIO COUPLE

Cast : J-Law (Xiahe), Kirio (Mai Luoluo), Li Jia Wen

-**XIAHE (J-LAW)** : Romantis, cemburuan, over protective, agak pemarah.

-**LUOLUO (KIRIO)**: Terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi penulis terkenal, membuatnya sampai terjerumus kedalam lubang yang salah.

-**LI JIA WEN** : Memanfaatkan keadaan, walaupun sejujurnya dia cukup tertarik juga dengan Luo.

...

"Luo?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Luo melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia menatap asing pria berkacamata hitam yang memanggilnya barusan. Pria itu kemudian menghampiri Luo dan Xiahe yang tengah terpaku ditempatnya. "Kau Mai Luoluo bukan?" ucap seseorang itu lagi. Luo belum bisa mengenali pria dihadapannya, sehingga Ia masih terdiam.

Orang itu lantas membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Sekarang kau bisa mengenaliku?" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Pria yang menyapa Luo itu berperawakan tinggi, bermata sipit, dan memiliki lesung pipi.

"Kau?" ucap Luo kaget setelah mengenali siapa pria yang menyapa barusan. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut ditempat umum seperti ini. Xiahe yang sedari tadi disamping Luo tampak tak suka dengan pria yang barusaja menyapa istrinya itu. "Director of Li Publishing, Tuan Li Jia Wen?" tebak Luo dengan ekspresi senang karena bertemu dengan orang penting seperti Tuan Li ditempat umum seperti ini.

Li Jia Wen hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luo, "Tepat sekali. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini." ucapnya. Luo lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Li." ucap Luo benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kegembiraannya bertemu dengan Li Jia Wen.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Li."

"Baiklah.." ucap Luo sambil tersenyum manis. Xiahe yang sedari tadi dianggap seperti tak ada benar-benar kesal pada Luo, apa hubungan pria asing bermata sipit itu dengan istrinya? Xiahe benar-benar marah.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang." Xiahe menarik paksa tangan Luo agar mengikutinya pergi. Dia tidak suka berdiri lama-lama disana melihat Luo dan pria asing itu mengobrol dengan sangat akrab. Dia tidak suka melihat Luo dekat dengan pria lain selain Lin - teman dekat Luo di sekolah maupun Xiaohui - teman dekatnya.

"Tunggu dulu Xiahe." Luo tampak tak mau diajak pergi oleh Xiahe. Dia menepis pergelangan tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Xiahe. Xiahe geram, dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang ingin Luo lakukan. Luo menghampiri Li Jia Wen yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"Li, bisakah kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Apa bisa?" tanya Luo begitu antusias. Li hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa, telepon saja aku bila kau ingin bertemu." ucap Li Jia Wen. Luo mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa." ucap Luo lalu pergi dari hadapan Li Jia Wen.

"Bukankah kau ingin kita pulang sekarang?" ucap Luo saat berada dihadapan sang suami. Luo sedikit merasa kesal dengan Xiahe yang tadi tiba-tiba menariknya paksa. Luo berjalan terlebih dahulu membiarkan Xiahe berjalan dibelakangnya. Xiahe menghela nafasnya lalu mengikuti langkah Luo.

#

"Siapa pria tadi?" tanya Xiahe saat mereka berdua baru saja sampai di rumah. Luo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Ia lelah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Luo terkesan cuek. Justru jawaban seperti itu membuat Xiahe bertambah kesal.

"Bukan siapa-siapa? Lantas kenapa kalian terlihat begitu akrab? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya hah?" Xiahe sangat kesal lalu menarik tangan Luo dengan keras sampai pria manis itu tubuhnya tertarik dan hampir terjatuh dari kasur.

"Akh, sakit Xiahe." rintih Luo kesakitan, tarikan Xiahe dilengannya sungguh sangat kuat. Ia sampai menangis karena merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Jawab dengan jujur! Dimana kau bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu?" tanya Xiahe sangat marah.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pemandian, saat malam tahun baru itu." ucap Luo sangat lirih. Bahkan saat mengatakannya dia menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Xiahe yang begitu murka. Tubuh Luo bergetar Ia sangat takut, apa yang akan dilakukan Xiahe setelah ini padanya. Dia tahu bagaimana kebiasaan Xiahe ketika pria itu marah.

"Akh!" Luo merintih kala Xiahe mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar diatas ranjang. Xiahe langsung menindih Luo dan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Luo dengan paksa. Xiahe melakukannya dengan kasar, sehingga Luo kadang menjerit mengeluh kesakitan. Tanpa butuh waktu lama untuk melepas seluruh pakaian Luo. Kini tubuh Luo sudah telanjang bulat dihadapannya.

"Xiahe lakukan dengan pelan.." pinta Luo sambil menatap sang suami dengan lembut. Tapi Xiahe terlihat tak peduli dan mengabaikan ucapan Luo.

"Kau pikir dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut?" nyali Luo menciut melihat Xiahe begitu marah.

"Xiahe aku minta maaf, bukankah kita sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi?" tanya Luo. Tapi Xiahe tak menjawab apapun. "Akh!" Luo menjerit kala Xiahe menggigit diarea perpotongan lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Luo sempat berpikir jangan-jangan disana berdarah karena ulah Xiahe barusan.

Luo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Xiahe marah. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kendali Xiahe. Ia tak akan melawan, biarkan Xiahe melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan jika memang itu bisa membuatnya tak marah lagi padanya.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk pelacur sepertimu." Xiahe mengucapkan itu dengan penuh penekanan, sorotan matanya sangat tajam membuat Luo menghindari tatapan itu. Ia takut ketika Xiahe sudah sangat marah seperti ini.

Xiahe meraih dagu Luountuk membuat wajah Luo menatap kearahnya. Setelah pandangan mata mereka bertemu Xiahe langsung mencium bibir Luo. Xiahe terus melumat bibir manis itu dengan kasar. Luo tak membalasnya sama sekali. Dia membiarkan bibirnya tertutup. Luo marah dan kesal juga terhadap Xiahe yang selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan hal yang dia sukai.

Xiahe terus menjilat bibir itu berkali-kali menunggu sampai Luo-pun membalasnya. Karena tak ada pertanda apapun dari pergerakan bibir Luo padanya. Xiahe kesal dan langsung menggigit bibir bawah Luo agar terbuka.

"Akh!" Luo merintih kesakitan saat bibir bawahnya digigit oleh Xiahe. Lantas Xiahe langsung mengeksplor mulut Luo dengan lidahnya. Lidah Luo mendorong lidah milik Xiahe keluar dari mulutnya. Luo melarang lidah milik Xiahe memasuki area dalam mulutnya. Justru seperti ini terkesan Luo membalas ciuman Xiahe, karena setiap pergerakan lidah Xiahe selalu direspon oleh lidahnya.

"Ahhh." Luo mendesah dan memejamkan matanya disaat remasan diarea bawah tubuhnya terasa. Xiahe tengah menikmati area bawah tubuh Luo dengan tangannya yang bebas, sambil berciuman diapun meremas-remas kejantanan milik Luo seenaknya. Remasannya memang terkesan kasar. Sehingga Luo harus menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit diarea bawah tubuhnya.

Xiahe menjilati setiap inchi permukaan kulit dada dihadapannya. Kedua dada yang terpampang bebas Ia remas dengan satu tangannya, satu tangan lainnya masih setia dibawah sana meremas kasar kejantaan milik Luo. Tubuh Luo sudah dipenuhi keringat hanya karena hal seperti ini sedangkan Xiahe sendiri dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Sungguh tak adil.

"Ahh ah ahh.." Luo berkali-kali mendesah merintih dari setiap apa yang dilakukan Xiahe ditubuhnya.

_Nipple_ milik Luo terlihat sudah menegang dan merah karena Xiahe terus meremas dadanya sesekali menekan benda kecil berwarna pink itu dengan keras. Kejantanan Luo juga terlihat sudah menegak sempurna. Xiahe meraih batangan itu lalu mengulumnya seperti es krim. Menjilati daerah ujungnya lalu menggigitnya sedikit keras membuat Luo menjerit kesakitan.

"Akh! Xiahe.." rintih Luo begitu tersiksa, Ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu sekarang juga. Tapi Ia tidak mau memuntahkannya dalam mulut Xiahe. Xiahe yang masih tengah asyik mengulum benda tersebut membuat Luo menahannya dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksanya. "Xiahe.. kumohon sudahhh.." ucapnya agar membuat Xiahe berhenti. Tapi tak ada respon apapun dari Xiahe, sehingga Ia memuntahkannya juga. Sungguh dia sudah tak bisa lagi untuk menahannya. Baru saat itulah Xiahe melepaskan kejantanan Luo dari mulutnya.

"Maaf. Tidak sengaja." cicit Luo. Luo menatap Xiahe takut, dia melakukan kesalahan. Xiahe pasti bertambah marah - pikir Luo. Tapi Xiahe hanya diam saja walaupun sorotan matanya masih tak berubah, masih penuh kilatan kemarahan didalamnya.

Xiahe menelan cairan itu, Luo melihatnya sendiri bahkan Xiahe menjilati setiap cairan yang masih tersisa disekitar kejantanannya. Xiahe tampak tak jijik sama sekali, justru terlihat seperti menikmatinya. Luo saja sampai bingung.

Xiahe menurunkan resleting celananya, Ia turunkan celananya sampai batas lutut lalu mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri. Xiahe langsung memulai aksi brutalnya lagi untuk memasukkan miliknya paksa kedalam lubang sempit milik Luo. Inilah yang paling menyiksa dan terasa dua kali lipat sakitnya yang Luo rasakan. Luo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sangat takut.

'Pasti sangat sakit.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Pelan.." ucap Luo begitu sangat lirih. Dia takut dimarahi Xiahe kalau banyak omong. Xiahe bisa mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Luo. Luo menghindari tatapan menakutkan Xiahe lantas dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau menuruti apa kataku, hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi padamu.." ucap Xiahe seakan berbisik dihadapan telinga Luo langsung. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sangat marah ketika melihat fotomu yang tengah berendam dengan para pria brengsek itu!" ucapnya lagi. Luo hanya diam saja. "Kau tertarik dengan pria bernama Li Jia Wen, hah?" walaupun ucapan Xiahe tak ada penekanakan sama sekali disetiap katanya, justru itu membuat Luo sangat takut.

Luo terdiam dan tak mau menjawab. "Cepat jawab!" sehingga Xiahe membentak langsung didepan telinga Luo. Luo menutup matanya, telinganya sangat sakit mendengar bentakan dari Xiahe tepat digendang telinganya. "Diam berarti kau tertarik." ucap Xiahe, Luo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berkata tidak.

"Arghh.." Luo merintih menahan sakit ketika Xiahe mulai memasukkan miliknya dengan paksa tanpa pelumas apapun. "Xiahe kumohon pelan-pelan arghh.." Luo menutup matanya dan saat itulah airmatanya mengalir dipipinya. Ini sangat sakit, bahkan kemarin dia juga dirasuki oleh Xiahe tanpa pelumas. Rasa sakit kemarin itu belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi hari ini dia harus mendapat rasa sakit ini untuk kedua kalinya, rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

"Katakan dengan jujur, pria bernama Li Jia Wen itu pernah merasukimu seperti ini juga?" tanya Xiahe ditengah-tengah aksinya mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Luo.

Luo yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab. Pria manis bertubuh kecil itu hanya bisa merintih berkali-kali dibawah kendali Xiahe. "Akh akh akh."

"Jawab! Pria yang bernama Li Jia Wen itu suka merasukimu seperti ini juga? Bagaimana rasanya dirasuki oleh pria sepertinya? Apa lebih nikmat dibandingkan denganku?" Xiahe terus bertanya dan menuntut jawaban dari Luo. Luo yang tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena rasa sakit yang tengah diterima olehnya. Dia hanya dapat menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Xiahe.

"Berapa kali?" Xiahe membentak Luo yang terlihat hampir tak berdaya karena perbuatannya.

"Ti..dakhh.." ucap Luo sedikit kesulitan. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." ucap Xiahe lalu mengusap airmata Luo yang membasahi pipi tirusnya itu. "Aku tak ingin orang lain merasukimu seperti ini selain aku. Camkan itu baik-baik!" ucapnya didepan telinga Luo. Lalu Xiahe mengusap surai hitam Luo dengan lembut. "Apalagi pria yang bernama Li Jia Wen itu, aku sangat tidak menyukai dia berada disekitarmu. Kau mengerti?" Luo tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali untuk menuruti apa kata Xiahe. Luo menganggukkan kepalanya.

cup

Xiahe mencium kening Luo lalu melepaskan miliknya begitu saja, membuat Luo berteriak karena rasa perih tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "AKH!"

Xiahe turun dari ranjang lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah Luo bisa menumpahkan rasa sakit yang Ia dapatkan. Dia mulai menangis, isakannya Ia tahan agar tak keluar. Dia tak mau Xiahe mendengar dirinya menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini.

sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Xiahe keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia melihat Luo yang tengah berdiri tengah berpakaian.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiahe saat melihat Luo sudah selesai berpakaian. Luo yang masih takut dengan Xiahe hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap Xiahe.

"Aku harus kembali ke asrama sekarang." jawabnya.

"Besok saja, tubuhmu terlihat kurang sehat." ucap Xiahe menyarankan. Tapi Luo menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah, buku tugasnya ada di asrama." ucap Luo lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke asrama."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." tolak Luo, dia memang ingin sendiri tanpa Xiahe.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kembali ke asrama dengan keadaanmu seperti ini. Setidaknya obati dulu lukamu. Aku yakin pantatmu itu terluka." bujuk Xiahe agar Luo mau menuruti perkataannya. Luo tampak diam saja berdiri mematung. Saat Xiahe hendak meraih tangannya, Luo menampiknya kasar. Seakan dia tak mau disentuh oleh Xiahe.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Luo pada Xiahe. "Aku membencimu! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Kau brengsek! Xiahe kau benar-benar brengsek! hikss.." ucap Luo bertubi-tubi memaki Xiahe. Dia menumpahkan airmatanya juga didepan Xiahe. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, Xiahe yang melihatnya saja merasa sangat bersalah. Dia meraih tubuh Luo dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Bao, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf, maafkan aku Bao." racau Xiahe terus-menerus. Ia menyesal sudah berbuat kasar pada Luo hanya karena rasa cemburu. Luo masih terisak dipelukan Xiahe, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dibahu Xiahe sampai membuat baju Xiahe basah karena airmatanya.

#

Disinilah mereka berdua saat ini, Xiahe mengantarkan Luo kembali ke asrama. Luo bersikukuh ingin kembali ke asrama dan tak mau menginap di rumah Xiahe untuk malam ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, mereka berdua terdiam tak membicarakan apapun. Xiahe sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Luo terlihat masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Xiahe mengantarkan Luo sampai didepan pintu asrama kamarnya. Xiahe menatap tubuh Luo yang terlihat rapuh, sungguh dia sangat menyesali apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Luo.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampai jumpa minggu depan." pamit Xiahe, tapi Luo tak berkata apapun pria manis itu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk begitu saja. Xiahe pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah mengantarkan Luo kembali ke asramanya.

Luo saat ini masih berada ditingkat dua menengah atas, dia selama menempuh pendidikannya tinggal di asrama sekolah. Akan tetapi ketika hari Sabtu dia akan pulang dan menginap di rumah Xiahe sampai hari Minggu.

#

Tiga hari sudah setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, Xiahe kadang mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Luo tapi Luo bahkan tak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya. Xiahe tahu kalau Luo marah padanya. Xiahe hanya bisa bertanya pada Lin You - teman akrab Luo di sekolah. Lin berkata padanya bahwa keadaan Luo baik-baik saja.

"Menurutmu apa dia masih marah padaku, Lin?" tanya Xiahe melalui telepon. Dia tengah mengobrol dengan Lin di telepon. Lin yang ditanya seperti itu, lantas menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping. Dia memandang Luo yang berada disampingnya. Luo tahu kalau Lin tengah bertanya padanya. Sorotan mata Lin bisa terbaca dengan jelas oleh Luo. Luo hanya mengangguk.

"Dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin itu. Dia hanya ingin sendiri dulu saat ini. Tenanglah, tidak usah khawatir. Luo masih sangat mencintaimu." ucap Lin diakhiri candaan darinya. Xiahe hanya bisa tersenyum diseberang sana.

"Benarkah? Ku harap apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Sampaikan salam sayangku untuknya Lin. Aku mencintainya." ucap Xiahe. Lin mengangguk.

"Ok." jawab Lin setelahnya. Lalu mereka pun mengakhiri perbicangan mereka ditelepon.

#

"Xiahe bilang kalau dia sayang dan juga cinta padamu." ucap Lin pada Luo setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Aku tahu." kata Luo.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak mau berbicara dengannya? Dia menghawatirkanmu." kata Lin kemudian.

Luo lantas menjawab, "Aku hanya masih sedikit kesal padanya." Lin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

#

Selama tidak bertemu dengan Xiahe, Luo memfokuskan dirinya untuk menulis novel karangannya. Waktu luangnya Ia gunakan untuk menulis dan menulis. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadi penulis terkenal, impian itu sudah ada sejak ingin mimpinya itu segera terwujud. Berkenalan dengan Li Jia Wen membuatnya berpikir bahwa orang tersebut bisa membantunya. Dia merasa beruntung kala dikenalkan oleh seorang teman saat malam tahun baru waktu itu. Tak menyangka bahwa Li Jia Wen adalah orang dari penerbitan. Dia pun bertekad untuk meminta bantuan dari pria bermata sipit itu. Walaupun Xiahe sangat tidak menyukai Li. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan tetap mendekati pria bermata sipit itu untuk meminta bantuan darinya. Karena Luo yakin Li Jia Wen bisa membantu mewujudkan impiannya itu.

#

Saat ini Luo tengah menunggu seseorang di cafe. Dia menelpon Li Jia Wen kemarin dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Li esok harinya. Sungguh beruntung, Li berkata dia memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Luo. Direktur sepetinya pasti memiliki jadwal yang padat bukan?

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu." ucap Li kemudian duduk dihadapan Luo. Luo menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." ucapnya. Li lantas mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya.." Luo tampak gugup dan bingung harus berkata bagaimana pada Li.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, tak perlu takut begitu." ucap Li dengan ramahnya. Dia tahu Luo terlihat gugup. 'Pria ini sungguh sangat manis.' gumam Li saat melihat wajah Luo yang gugup terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hmm, semenjak aku tahu bahwa kau itu direktur dari penerbitan. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." ucap Luo akhirnya. Li sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, dia masih kurang paham dengan maksud ucapan Luo. Bantuan seperti apa yang pria manis itu maksudkan?

"Memangnya kau ingin meminta bantuan apa dariku?" tanya Li.

"Cita-citaku itu ingin menjadi penulis terkenal. Aku bahkan tengah menulis novelku saat ini. Aku ingin setelah aku menyelesaikan tulisanku itu, kau bisa membantuku untuk menerbitkan novel-ku." jelas Luo. Li tampak terdiam sejenak, dia lantas mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh aku melihat tulisanmu?" Luo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa, hanya saja aku tidak membawanya saat ini." jawab Luo.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengirimkan contoh tulisan novelmu dikantorku nanti, aku harus membacanya terlebih dulu." Luo mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. Dia tersenyum manis, akhirnya impiannya akan segera terwujud. Luo benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini. Xiahe lah orang pertama yang akan dia beritahu jika suatu saat nanti novelnya benar akan diterbitkan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku." ucap Luo begitu gembira. Li hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

'Anak ini begitu polos.' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi terbesit didalam hatinya kalau dia merasa tertarik dengan pria manis dihadapannya itu.

#

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, selesai dari cafe bertemu dengan Li. Luo justru kembali ke asramanya. Dia tidak pulang ke rumah Xiahe seperti biasanya. Hanya saja dia berpikir bahwa untuk tidak bertemu dengan Xiahe dulu. Sesampainya di asrama, Luo membuka laptopnya dan membaca kembali tulisan yang sudah dia tulis. Dia pikir harus mengeditnya dulu sebelum menyerahkan itu kepada Li Jia Wen.

Luo menutup laptop sembari tersenyum, akhirnya dia selesai mengedit tulisannya. Dia menatap kearah jendela, dia tak menyadari kalau hari sudah menjelang petang. Lalu Ia memandang kearah dinding dimana jam dinding itu tergantung, disana menunjukkan pukul 17.48 sore. Luo langsung mengambil ponselnya yang dia taruh didalam tas, saat mengecek ponselnya ada beberapa panggilan dan sms masuk. Salah satunya adalah dari Xiahe. Sudah lima hari ini dia tidak berbicara dengan Xiahe, bahkan sms-pun dia tak melakukannya. Luo tampak ragu untuk mengetik pesan untuk Xiahe tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Luo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

#

"Dia tidak pulang?" gumam Xiahe saat baru sampai di rumahnya. Dia baru pulang dari tempat kerja. Xiahe mengecek ponselnya, tak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Luo. Dia-pun memilih untuk menjemput Luo di asrama.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di asrama Luo.

tok tok tok

Xiahe mengetuk pintu kayu ber-cat putih dihadapannya. Tak lama setelah itu Ia mendengar suara Luo yang berteriak dari dalam."Tunggu sebentar." ucap Luo lantang dari dalam sana. Xiahe datang tak memberitahu Luo sebelumnya, Ia hanya ingin membuat kejutan dan minta maaf padanya. Dia tak mau masalah ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Tak lama kemudian pintu dihadapannya pun terbuka, menampakkan Luo yang tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah mengunjunginya saat ini.

Xiahe langsung tersenyum ketika pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka. Luo tampak kikuk melihatnya datang.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Luo membuka suaranya.

"Menjemput istriku pulang ke rumah." jawab Xiahe. Tapi Luo tak terlihat tersenyum atau apapun itu. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Euhm.." Luo bergumam hendak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Xiahe, tapi ucapannya tak Ia keluarkan saat tiba-tiba bunga mawar berada dihadapannya. Luo menatap bingung kearah Xiahe. Xiahe menyuruhnya untuk menerima mawar pemberian darinya itu. Dengan ragu Luo mengambilnya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Xiahe saat Luo telah menggenggam buket mawar pemberian darinya. Pipi Luo bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan romantis dari Xiahe.

"Aku.. sudah memaafkanmu." ucap Luo sambil menunduk.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa selama ini kau selalu menolak telepon dariku?" tanya Xiahe.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu." jawab Luo sambil menunduk malu. Xiahe yang melihatnya saja merasa gemas dengan makhluk dihadapannya. Dia lantas langsung membawa Luo kedalam pelukannya.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, aku kesepian." ucap Xiahe begitu lirih.

#

"Kita makan diluar?" tanya Xiahe saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Luo menoleh kearah Xiahe yang sedang menyetir.

"Kita mampir ke supermarket saja, aku akan memasak sup untukmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Luo meminta persetujuan dari Xiahe. Xiahe langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sudah lama juga aku tidak makan sup buatanmu itu." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Luo pun membalas senyuman Xiahe itu.

#

Sesampainya di rumah, Luo langsung membereskan hasil belanjaannya kedalam kulkas dan lemari. Sedangkan Xiahe memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sembari menunggu makan malam siap.

Xiahe langsung menuju dapur setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih segar. Dia memandang Luo yang tengah mengaduk sup didalam panci. Xiahe hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya, lalu dia mengambil kamera digitalnya didalam kamar karena moment Luo memasak perlu diabadikan menurutnya. Xiahe-pun memotret Luo diam-diam dari samping.

"Eh?" Luo tampak kaget dan baru tersadar kalau Xiahe tadi memotretnya. Xiahe hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan pemandangan saat kau memasak."

#

"Besok aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ucap Xiahe yang tengah memeluk Luo. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, dan kini mereka tengah berada di kamar bermalas-malasan. Menunggu rasa kantuk menyerang mereka berdua.

"Kemana?" tanya Luo sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Xiahe.

"Besok kau akan mengetahuinya, jadi sekarang marilah kita tidur." Luo mengangguk. "Selamat tidur Bao." bisik Xiahe, Luo terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya. Xiahe memadamkan lampu kamar lalu menyusul Luo kealam mimpi.

#

Luo terlihat bingung memandang gedung dihadapannya. Itu gedung untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan bukan? Pikir Luo dalam hati. Xiahe yang melihat ekspresi Luo hanya tersenyum lalu menggemgam tangan Luo.

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan pernikahan kita." Luo terlihat tak percaya kalau Xiahe benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Eum, apa tidak apa-apa kita mendaftarkan pernikahan?" tanya Luo, dia mungkin memikirkan banyak hal makanya terlihat sedikit takut. Xiahe mengangguk.

"Umurmu sudah 17 tahun jadi kita bisa menikah." Luo mengangguk mengerti. "Kita tunggu Xiaohui dan Lin sampai, mereka yang akan menjadi saksi dipernikahan kita." ucap Xiahe selanjutnya.

"Xiahe.." Luo memangil Xiahe dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Xiahe menatapnya. "Apa kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Luo tiba-tiba. Xiahe menatap Luo sedikit lama.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku." jawab Xiahe dengan tegas. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Xiahe. Dia melihat raut wajah Luo yang terlihat bingung. Lantas Luo menggeleng.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luo sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak kenapa aku melakukan hal ini?" setelah Xiahe mengatakan hal itu Xiaohui dan Lin datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." ucap Xiaohui.

"Tidak masalah." ucap Xiahe. "Ayo kita masuk." ucap Xiahe kemudian. Mereka berempatpun masuk kedalam gedung pendaftaran pernikahan tersebut.

#

Seusai mendaftarkan pernikahan Xiahe dan Mai Luoluo, mereka berempat pergi ke kuil terdekat untuk sembahyang. Sebelumnya mereka mampir ke sebuah tempat yang menjual kayu dupa. Xiahe menyuruh Xiaohui untuk memotret dirinya bersama Luo didepan halaman kuil. Luo tampak tersenyum manis sekali sambil membawa dupa ditangannya dan Xiahe berdiri disampingnya agak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luo. Lalu Xiaohui memotret mereka berdua. Hasil fotonya terlihat sangat bagus, Luo terlihat sangat manis disana dan Xiahe walaupun ekspresi wajahnya biasa dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

Selesai dari kuil, Xiaohui dan Lin memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dulu. Sedangkan Xiahe dan Luo - mereka masih ingin jalan-jalan. Luo meminta Xiahe untuk mampir ke toko pakaian. Dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu disana.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Xiahe setelah mereka sampai di toko pakaian. Disana terdapat banyak jaket - pakaian untuk persiapan musim dingin. Luo hanya memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari yang dia inginkan. Dengan setia Xiahe mengikuti istrinya dibelakang.

Luo tersenyum kala melihat jaket berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak dengan tudung yang dihiasi bulu-bulu diujungnya. Lalu dia mengambil jaket tersebut.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Luo menanyakan pendapat Xiahe mengenai jaket tersebut.

"Lumayan." jawab Xiahe seadanya.

"Cobalah dulu aku ingin melihatnya." suruh Luo pada Xiahe.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Xiahe menunjukkan ke dirinya-sendiri.

"Sudah coba saja." pinta Luo sambil mendorong Xiahe masuk kedalam kamar pas.

Xiahe pun keluar dari kamar pas dan menampilkan dirinya yang memakai jaket pilihan Luo tadi. Luo tersenyum manis saat melihat Xiahe yang begitu pas mengenakan jaket tersebut.

"Kau sangat tampan." ucap Luo sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja." ucap Xiahe dengan percaya diri.

"Kita ambil yang ini saja bagaimana? Aku yang membayar. Jaket ini hadiah untuk suamiku." ucap Luo kemudian. Xiahe merasa bahagia mendengar penuturan Luo barusan.

"Terimakasih Bao." ucap Xiahe lalu mencium pipi Luo.

"Xiahe nanti dilihat orang.." walaupun Luo tampak malu Xiahe melakukannya ditempat umum, dia tidak bisa menolak. Xiahe tetap mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

#

Xiahe mengantarkan Luo pulang kembali ke asramanya. Karena besok hari Senin - Luo harus kembali bersekolah. Sebenarnya sedih juga tidak bisa setiap hari bersama istrinya. Tapi Xiahe memaklumi itu. Luo masih seorang pelajar, dia harus fokus ke pendidikannya maka dari itu Luo tinggal di asrama.

"Jaga dirimu, sampai jumpa minggu depan." kata-kata itu hampir setiap minggu Xiahe mengucapkannya. Tapi dia tak pernah bosan mengulanginya berkali-kali. Karena dia mengharapkan pertemuan kembali dengan Luo.

#

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Li Jia Wen waktu itu untuk mengirimkan contoh tulisan milik Luo ke kantornya. Siang sepulang sekolah Luo datang ke kantor Li, untuk memberikan hasil tulisannya. Luo menitipkan tulisannya itu pada resepsionis. Dia berpesan agar menyampaikan itu pada Tuan Li Jia Wen. Setelah itu Luo mengirim sebuah pesan pada Li bahwa dia baru saja mengirimkan contoh tulisannya. Li pun membalas kalau dia akan segera membaca tulisan itu.

Esok harinya Luo mendapat telepon dari Li, Li mengatakan kalau dia sudah membaca tulisan milik Luo itu dan memintanya untuk datang ke kantornya. Ada hal yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan Luo tuturnya dalam telepon tersebut.

Sekitar jam dua siang Luo berangkat menuju kantor Li Jia Wen. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar-debar dan gugup menanti tak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Li mengenai tulisannya itu. Dia tentu mengharapkan kabar baik dari pria bermata sipit itu. Luo berharap tulisan miliknya benar-benar layak untuk diterbitkan. Dia sedikit memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri atas kemampuan yang dia miliki itu.

"Duduklah." suruh Li setelah Luo masuk kedalam ruangannya. Luo pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Li padanya. Dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Li beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Luo untuk duduk di sofa juga. Dengan berkas tulisan milik Luo ditangannya. "Aku sudah membaca karya tulisanmu ini." ucap Li pada Luo.

Luo tampak gugup dan memperhatikan sangat apa yang Li Jia Wen ucapkan padanya. "Menurutmu.. bagaimana?" tanya Luo dengan gugup . Li hanya tersenyum sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria manis dihadapannya itu.

"Menjadi seorang penulis tidaklah mudah." ucap Li dengan nada datar. Luo tampak diam menatap Li Jia Wen yang tengah berbicara padanya. "Kalau aku berkata jujur mengenai tulisanmu ini, tulisan ini masih belum layak untuk bisa diterbitkan." ucap Li lalu terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang pria manis dihadapannya yang masih belum mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. "Kau masih perlu banyak belajar menulis lagi untuk bisa menerbitkan karyamu itu. Janganlah menganggap semua sesuatu itu mudah. Tulisanmu saja masih jauh dari kata bagus. Bahkan ini tidak layak untuk dibaca orang lain." ucap Li begitu tenang dan santai.

Tapi tidak dengan Luo sendiri, dia yang mendengar penuturan Li merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan pria bermata sipit itu. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya menahan amarah. Dia merasa bahwa tulisannya benar-benar sangat jelek dimata Li. Padahal dia sendiri yakin tulisan miliknya itu bagus. Luo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekali matanya berkedip tumpahlah sudah airmata itu.

"Kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk mengejek tulisanku? Kurasa tak ada alasan lain lagi untuk aku tetap berada disini." ucap Luo dengan penuh penekanan. Dia langsung mengambil tulisan miliknya di meja dan pergi dari hadapan Li tanpa ucapan pamit secara baik.

"Tunggu!" ucap Li kemudian saat Luo hendak membuka pintu dihadapannya. Luo mengehentikan langkahnya, dia berdiri terpaku tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah pria yang barusaja membuatnya sakit hati karena ucapannya itu. "Aku belum selesai bicara." ucap Li, dia melangkah menghampiri Luo. Luo lalu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Li.

"Ejekan apalagi yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" ucap Luo dengan rasa kesal yang masih memuncak. Li hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau aku bisa membantumu untuk mewujudkan impianmu." perkataan itu membuat Luo sedikit melunak. Tapi dia masih diam dan tak merespon apapun. Dia bingung dengan ucapan Li.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan tulisanku saja tak layak untuk dibaca orang lain."

"Tentu saja bisa, aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah jika kau mau." Luo masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang Li maksudkan. Jadi diam saja tak merespon apapun. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penulis terkenal?" Luo mengangguk. Itu adalah impiannya sejak lama.

"Itu cita-citaku." ucap Luo. Li mengangguk paham, karena Luo sudah mengatakannya dulu ketika mereka bertemu di cafe.

"Persaingan di dunia penerbitan sangatlah ketat. Jika kau hanya mengandalkan karya tulisanmu itu tidak akan mampu. Tapi aku bisa melakukan hal tersebut menjadi lebih mudah." ucap Li sambil menatap kedalam dua bola mata Luo.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luo penasaran.

"Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku akui aku tertarik denganmu." ucap Li diluar topik, namun dia tak melihat kearah Luo saat mengatakannya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Luo tampak cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Li barusan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau mau dariku?" tutur Luo. Li lalu melihat kearahnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan segala hal yang aku miliki." hal ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Bahkan Luo telah menikah dengan Xiahe, bagaimana mungkin dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih Li. Dia sangat mencintai Xiahe. Dia tak mungkin menghianati pria yang sangat dia cintai saat ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan aku sudah memiliki pendamping hidup." ucap Luo dengan jujur.

"Benarkah?" Li sedikit kecewa karena jawaban Luo. "Kau bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti, aku memberi waktu satu minggu untuk kau memikirkannya. Buatlah keputusan yang benar jika kau tak ingin menyesalinya."

#

Apa yang dikatakan Li tempo hari selalu tergiang dikepala Luo. Sudah satu minggu ini dia dibuat bingung antara ingin menerima atau menolaknya. Dia ingin mimpinya terwujud menerbitkan novel karangannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya jalannya sangat sulit jika dia tidak meminta bantuan dari Li Jia Wen. Tapi Li hanya akan membantunya jika dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih Li. Itu hal yang sangat tak mungkin dia lakukan. Dia tak mau kehilangan Xiahe, dia masih mencintai Xiahe - suaminya. Tapi jika dia tak menerima tawaran itu, mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan impiannya segera.

"Maafkan aku Xiahe." ucap Luo sambil menutup matanya. Dia bulat akan keputusannya yang telah dia ambil. Dia sudah memutuskannya walaupun nantinya akan menyakitkan salahsatu pihak, tapi dia harus memilih itu jika tidak dia tak akan pernah bisa meraih mimpinya.

"Walaupun aku disisinya, aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai Li. Aku hanya mencintaimu.. kau harus tahu itu, aku hanya mencitai dirimu seorang didunia ini." gumamnya sambil menangis.

Luo sudah bulat akan keputusannya, dia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Li Jia Wen. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." ucap Luo begitu datar, dia tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dan menghianati cintanya.

"Itu sungguh keputusan yang sangat tepat. Aku senang mendengarnya." ucap Li diseberang sana sambil terus tersenyum mendengar kabar baik dari Luo.

"Tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan padamu." ucap Luo lagi.

"Katakanlah."

"Rahasiakan hubungan kita dari publik, aku tidak mau Xiahe mengetahui hubungan kita." ucap Luo dengan segala pertimbangan yang sudah Ia putuskan.

"Kau masih mempertahankannya disisimu? Kenapa?" tanya Li. Dia tak menyangka jika Luo akan mempertahankan mereka berdua disisinya.

"Karena aku masih sangat mencintainya, dan aku tak mau kehilangannya." ucap Luo matanya memerah menahan tangis. Dia sejujurnya berat harus memilih jalur ini, tapi dia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya tak ada orang lain yang bisa menghentikan keputusannya itu.

"Bagaimana denganku, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Bahkan kita belum memulai hubungan ini." jawab Luo.

"Kau benar, tapi aku pastikan kau akan berpaling mencintaiku setelah itu." ucapan Li tadi membuat degupan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Luo begitu cemas, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Pikirnya dalam hati, dia tak mau menghianati Xiahe. Walaupun sejujurnya dia sudah menghianati cinta tulus dari Xiahe saat ini.

#

Luo datang mengujungi rumah Xiahe seperti biasanya, Xiahe melihat Luo terlihat berbeda. Luo terlihat lebih murung, biasanya pria manis itu begitu ceria. Masalah apa yang membuat istrinya menjadi pendiam seperti itu?

"Kau sakit?" tanya Xiahe. Luo yang tengah melamun tersadar kala Xiahe menyapanya. Luo menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luo. Xiahe menghampiri Luo lalu memeluk pria manis itu. Dia ingin berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"Xiahe.. aku mencintamui. Sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." tutur Luo tiba-tiba, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia merasa bersalah pada pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. 'Maafkan aku Xiahe, maafkan aku..' gumam Luo dalam hati.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Xiahe sambil mengelus punggung Luo dengan lembut. Xiahe hanya berpikir Luo mungkin khawatir dengan pernikahan mereka suatu saat nanti. Dia mencintai Luo, keputusan yang diambilnya untuk menikahi Luo pikirnya itu benar. Dia tak tahu saja jika sebenarnya orang yang paling dia cintai saat ini menghianatinya. Apa Ia akan terus mempertahankan Luo disisinya dan mencintai pria manis itu saat dia mengetahui kebenaran yang paling menyakitkan dia terima dari orang yang paling dia cintai saat ini?

...

E.N.D

...

Kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaan kalimat terakhir. Aku tahu mereka sudah tak bersama lagi sejak Desember 2011. Perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kirio sudah tercium oleh Xiahe sejak oktober 2011. Teman dari Li Jia Wen sendiri yang mengirimkan foto-foto kebersamaan Li dan Kirio padanya. Perpisahan mereka memang banyak mengecewakan fansgirl mereka. Apalagi setelah tahu penyebab dari perpisahan mereka karena Kirio selingkuh, banyak yang awalnya menyukai Kirio berbalik tak menyukai pria manis itu.

.

Saya sengaja membuat fanfic mereka seperti ini. Dari sekian info yang saya dapat tentang mereka saya tuangkan dalam cerita ini. Dari awal tentang pertemuan mereka sampai alasan putusnya hubungan mereka. Yang saya baca dari tumbrl official J-Law Kirio, Kirio memang selingkuh dengan Li Jia Wen selama 3 tahun. Saat umur 19 tahun Kirio meninggalkan Beijing, saya kira itu terjadi setelah dia putus dengan J-Law. Ada sesuatu yang menarik saya dapatkan dari tumblr tersebut yang jelas ada dialog antara Kirio dan J-Law. Entah itu real atau tidak. Saat J-Law menanyakan apa alasannya mempertahankan dirinya dan juga Li disisinya. Kirio menjawab bahwa dia tidak mencitai Li Jia Wen. Karena mereka dari dunia yang berbeda. Dia hanya membutuhkan bantuannya saja. Dia masih mencintai J-Law. Dia tak mau kehilangan J-Law oleh karena itu dia menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu tak ada satu pun kekasih yang rela diduakan seperti itu. Karena yang saya tahu Li itu pengusaha. Kabar miring lainnya saya baca dari livejournal seseorang dia berkata bahwa Kirio rela tidur dengan orang dipenerbitan. Dia juga mengatakan kalau novel yang kirio buat dianggap memplagiat novel lain, hal itu pernah dibicarakan disebuah forum yang novelnya merasa diplagiati. Ntah kabar miring itu benar atau tidak, saya hanya mendapatkan info itu dari pendapat para fans mereka saja.

.

Kabar terbaru dari mereka adalah J-Law sudah memiliki seorang kekasih berumur 19 tahun bernama Chiu Seng Hao, sedangkan Kirio distatus weibo-nya pada bulan Mei 2014 lalu. Dia tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi orang yang dia cintai tidak mencintainya juga.

.

Thanks dah baca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Saya memang sudah berniat hanya akan menulis sampai dua chapter saja. hehe


End file.
